Confused? or really confused?
by LatinChik
Summary: Formally known as "New things going on" Max is feeling confused, now she is getting the cure, but there is someone in the back of her mind
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine...buahh  
  
A/N: Hope you like it  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
" So did you get it?!" Asha asked smiling nervously  
  
" Yes, I did, calm down " answered Logan  
  
" Its just that I`ve been waiting for it so long "  
  
"Here it is" Logan said reaching into his pocket and taking a chocolate bar.  
  
"Thank you so much, she said while she opened it, " It must been hard to find it, they do not do these anymore".  
  
She grabed a piece of it, and put into her mouth, tasting it and enyoing it slowly.  
  
"Do you want ?"  
  
"No thanks, only for you" and smilied at her.  
  
Logan stared at her for a minute, and he suddenly realized how pretty she was, he saw that she had a beautiful smile and a great body, tall and everything was were it suposed to be. He also noticied her good taste for cloths and food and wondered by he never asked her out before.  
  
Asha felt that Logan was staring at her and she felt rather annoyed by this. "What?..i mean...is there something wrong?  
  
"Oh..no, it just that surprises me how much do you like that, and besides, you are great to look at, i mean, you do have a nice smile  
  
Asha blushed, looking worse than an apple, "thanks"  
  
"Now he checks me out!", Asha thought, well he is a bit late, if he only knew what i have come to realise this past two weeks. Oh no!, is he looking at me, like flirting with his eyes? Its probably my imagination, I have to go, but i have to tell him the truth before.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"I have to tell you something, i am ...." come to think about it, is not a very good time to tell him, no after he got me this chocolate...."grateful for the chocolate bar"  
  
"It was nothing"  
  
"bye"  
  
"bye"  
  
Asha left and logan thought to himself, She is looking rather hot this days, i cant help noticing that hot tatoo on her back. Why is it so hot in here all of the sudden ?" said taking his shirt off  
  
"Damn! I have to tell him !" she said while she was going down the elevator.  
  
= = = = == == = == = = = == == ======== ====== == == == = ===== ==  
  
At Jam pony  
  
"You are late!"  
  
"Sorry Norm", Max said inocently "It wont happen again, promise"  
  
Normal was stunned  
  
"Hi girl!"  
  
"Hi Boo, what was that about?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"that flirting with Normal"  
  
"What? come on!, Hi there cutie," Max said to a guy that walked by. And she took her sweater off, just leaving a very tight and small black top  
  
"Girl, come over here,!" OC grabbed her by the arm and took her to a corner  
  
"Boo, you are in heat" " What? No way!" she said this while she was checking Sketckys butt while he was picking up something  
  
"Way, i saw you flirting with Normal and that guy overthere."  
  
"God! You are right! Do something!"  
  
" Put your sweater back on"  
  
"Yes ma`am"  
  
"Hey girls" said Alec suddenly. Max took her sweater off again and smiled at him, "Hello there you!"  
  
"You are looking good today Max today, are you hot or something?, it seems that you eat some Mexican food" " said Alec, looking up and down to her, he noticed that Max was friendlier and that she hadnt hit him for that kind of comment. Something was going on.  
  
Usually Max would have punch him for this comment and call him names, but this time she just smiled and wincked at him, she would have thrown herself at him but OC saw this coming and stopped her.  
  
"Normal, we need tons of packages for this lady over here!, lets go boo, and put your sweater back on girl! You are showing to much!"  
  
Although Max was leaving, she couldnt stop looking at Alec, they didnt break eye contact untill she left. Something strange was going on inside her, she actually was attracted to Alec, beyond that feline cycle of hers.  
  
While they were making their deliveries, Max said "Alec is looking kinda yummie latley"  
  
"Boo, that is your cat talking"  
  
"Whatever" she knew she ws feeling strangley around Alec, and her feelings were growing, meanwhile her feelings for Logan were fading.  
  
"Like i said to you before, if you have an itch scratch it" "We are not like that," She knew she was lieing to herself "Alright then."  
  
Max smiled in an opposite direction  
  
Meanwhile Alec was shocked by the way Max reacted, he knew he didnt have a chance with her, he obviously wouldnt mind being with her, he really felt attracted to her, but she only had a hate realtionship with him. He knew that the only thing that Max liked about him was the fact that she treated him like crap. Hopefully he would see her tonight. 


	2. Is it hot in here?

Author's note: Thank you for the encouraging reviews, you are great! They encouraged me to update my story. I have been writing all this week during the most boring classes such as Philosophy, Astronomy, Business, etc, and I wanted the weekend to come soon so I could finish it. Hope you like it. Remember I speak spanish!. Thanks to Mary Key, it's very good to meet you!  
  
***¨``^^************ At OC and Maxs apt. 20:45  
  
"No!"  
  
"But...?!"  
  
"It's out of the question girl!"  
  
"But Cindy is friday night!" said Max gloomily "Besides there would be a lot of cute guys at Crass tonight, I heard those south american boys are coming, and they are all really exotic, and big and soooo hot!" Normaly Max would never make a comment like these , but she was in a special situation  
  
"Boo you are making me nauseous, you know I can't let you out in your state" said OC seriously looking at her. " Besides if you ran into Alec no one would be able to stop you, and you know it."  
  
"What? Cut the crap, I don't feel anything for Alec girl, it is the arrogant, selfish, I-seriously-love-myself, alec we are talking about, the one that bugs me all the time, the childish, good looking hotty sexy alec, I mean.. the arrogant juvenile childish, again, alec". She said alarmed at her previous comment, and looking at cindy hoping she didn't heard that.  
  
"Good looking hotty sexy?" Aha girl, you are right girl, you feel no attraction what's so ever for alec", she said laughing and rolling her eyes.  
  
Max seriously didn't like what she had just said, "alright" she admitted to herself thinking "alright he is hot and good looking, and he has that confidence in himself that really melts me, and I cant wait to see him, but I do not feel attracted to him.oh god! I do, well he might be all that (not repeating all the adjectives again in case she might get turned on) but that is just his package, he really is annoying and arrogant, which fits him perfectly and makes him even more attractive.oh stop, Max!!! stop thinking about him!!, she said to herself.  
  
"Well, do you like them?" she asked trying to change the subject about Alec, " I made them today"  
  
"These are good, when did you do them, and what's in them" said OC eating a piece of cake and slowly tasting it wondering what was in it.  
  
"You know I have to do some other things to cool off I just cant go doing push ups and taking cold baths all the time, I had to change, so I made that" she said happily for her change, " I put chocolate, vanilla, almonds and strawberries"  
  
"Girl, you did a really odd mixture there, wait a second, did you say vanilla ?  
  
"Yes, oh no..you are allergic..oh crap!. Sorry booo!!  
  
"Max! I have to go to the hospital now!, I eat two pieces!" said Cindy  
  
"I will take you there, lets go.."  
  
"Nice try, you are not getting out of here, I will take a cab.."  
  
" But cid it was my fault, please let me take you it would be faster."  
  
"No Max, if I let you come with me you will jump at one of those Doctors or worse, just a lame nurse. You have to promise me that you will stay here in the apartment, if you do not do so, I would not speak to you again for many months, so you better stay, and don't think I wouldn't find out, cause I will."  
  
"Fine" she said like a teenager when she replies to her parents. " I promise I stay here, but call me when you recover"  
  
"Chill girl, it is only a shot what I am going to get, maybe I get lucky and meet some hot nurse over there"  
  
"I thought you said they were lame?"  
  
"Male nurses, honey, male, Female nurses are hot"  
  
"Ok then" said max laughing  
  
"Bye girl" she said leaving the room and starting to scratch all her body.  
  
Max was left alone, 5 minutes later someone knocked at the door, " Max are you in there" said ..  
  
**/*/***/*/*/*/***/*/*/**//*/**/**/*/*/****//**/****  
  
At crash 20:00  
  
Asha walked in and went were Sketchy, Alec and some other really hot guy were. "Hi there, how are you doing? " said Alec checking her out " You are looking good tonight Asha"  
  
Sketchy was nodding his head affirmatively as Alec said that  
  
"Thanks, Hello I am Asha, she said addressing to the hot guy, " and you are?"  
  
"Sebastian"  
  
" He is my cousin, he comes from South America, he came to play the soccer final, the rest of the team is over there" said Sketchy pointing towards a bunch of big good looking guys drinking beer.  
  
"Where do you exactly come from?" asked Asha interested  
  
"A small country, Uruguay"  
  
"Oh, I heard you are doing much better over there, is it true?"  
  
"Yes it is, before the pulse we were in a very bad situation but know it has become much better for us, on contrary with you."  
  
"Well it is good to hear that, someone is doing good in some part of the world" said Asha, " So tell me, it is said that Latin girls are very ."she stopped, she noticed Alec and Sketchy were listening, "..very ..eh..smart?"  
  
"Yes they are, said Sebastian stunned by the remark, "also they are the most attractive woman on earth."  
  
"That is so true", said Alec " Once I dated a Latin girl, Candela, and she was so damn good, he, you know what I mean eh sketch?..he said winking at him. "Anyway she was quite a turn on...without mentioning that she was quite interesting to", he said this last comment quickly when he saw Sebastian and Ashas face, although alec was a highly trained X-5 soldier he still was feeling rather small by Sebastian presence.  
  
It was the first time in a long time that hardly any girl was paying attention to him, instead many girls were interested in the Latin boys.  
  
Asha suddenly asked, " where is OC and Max?  
  
" I have no idea, I thought they were coming" said Alec rather annoyed about the fact that max wasn't there.  
  
Asha left for a moment and Sketchy said, "Asha is looking very good, she has something different, I wonder what is it" " Yes she does" said Alec.  
  
"I think that she answers the other phone now," said Sebastian " if you know what I mean.. Didn't you heard our conversation?" he said giving them a hint  
  
Alec and sketchy looked confused, "what?" they both asked  
  
"Think about it, Why do you think she is looking so good now, none of you cant have her, not even I can." He said with arrogance, usually latin boys are humble but these one wasn't.  
  
Then it hit them, actually it hit Alec, Sketchy is still thinking about it.  
  
"Nooo, no way, do you think she.  
  
******************//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ Please Review it por favor por favor I accept anything I know is no good so please I need reviews Bye, I post it and I am going dancing!! Yes the weekend has come!! Dance! 


	3. He knows

A/N: Thank you very much for all the reviews, and I am sorry I didn't update sooner, but with school and my weekends are full, I don't have much time. Whisper, you will be glad to know that I made that boy I told you about to apologies to me for what he did, and he did! But I am not getting back with him so quickly, we are taking it incredibly slow. Mary Key esta es para vos, espero que te guste la hice durante las clases mas aburridas que pueden existir y ademas tiene un beso entre estos muchachos!  
  
  
  
No way! Do you think she is a lesbian?  
  
"Pues, claro " said Sebastian looking serious "just look at her checking out that girl, she a complete lesbian."  
  
Sketchy was stunned, he was thinking, "of course she didn't want me" he was feeling much more relieved. Alec was also surprised that Asha had stopped being interested in him, now it all came clear to him.  
  
Although he enjoyed staying at Crash and having no girl watching at him, he left. He wanted to go over Max's place, he hadn't seen her all day. He had a strange feeling that something was going on with her, so he grabbed his bike and went over there. He went upstairs and knocked the door, "Max are you in there? It's me Alec!.  
  
"No! He cant do this to me now, not now, he knows he is to much for me right now, I cant wait to see him without his shirt", "Oh wait I have already seen him! Yummie so sexy, great body, my god! Why didn't I accept him when we where breeding partners!? I regret that! Manticore did a great job on him, I have to congratulate White next time I see him. Wait stop!" she stopped herself thinking about Alec although in vein.  
  
"Ahh, Alec , don't come in......".she said desperate constantly changing her mind, "Oh what the hell....  
  
"Wait," she said while she took her sweater off and the put in it back on, she didn't know what to do, and then she said to herself "Stop, this is ridiculous, this is Alec, I am not going to jump on him like a wild cat?" All of the sudden she remember that Alec was still outside claiming to get in, so she finally opened the door and without realizing, she took off her sweater off and leaving a red tank top.  
  
"What took you so long?" he said rather annoyed, he was left there for 3 mins, and he didn't want to wait.  
  
Max stared at him, from top to bottom. She remember a post-pulse song she heard, by a blonde girl. " For whatever reason, I feel I have been wanting you for all my life, you don't understand, I am so glad that we are at the same place at the same time. Its over now. I spotted you dancin' You made all the girls stare Those lips and your brown eyes And the sexy hair I should shake my thang Make the world want you Tell your boys you'll be back I wanna see what you can do (Uh) ."  
  
Before she knew it, she was all getting a bit too close to Alec, " Maxie!" said Alec suddenly interrupting her from her thoughts. She suddenly looked at him (her eyes were elsewhere) in the eyes while she grabbed her hair innocently sexy. "You are in heat!" he said with a childish tone " and judging for the brutality of it, you are in you first day" Alec was very amused with her situation, he had never seen her like that, he actually enjoyed, he felt that she was really attracted to him for the first time.  
  
"How..? What the..? How..? Where did you get that? She said trying to look believable, "no way, there isn't such a thing!"  
  
"Come on, we studied you back in Manticore, did you cut Bio-transgenic class?" he said arrogantly, " So this is your first day? That's why you were so nice to me this morning! You can't resist me right now, cant you?  
  
She didn't say anything but she was approaching him slowly.  
  
"Wait!" he said " Stay back, if we get near my hormones will react, you know how...Besides why do you think we were meant to be breeding partners? We have matching hormones," He said that, but he was ardently hoping Max not to listen, he really wanted her right there.  
  
Max didn't know what to say, she was experiencing different kind of things, and you could see it through her face. She was looking so angry and so agreed with Alec, she could hardly resist him right now.  
  
His desire was about to get realized, Max was already to close to him, she looked at him and he felt something funny in his stomach, and then all over his body. Few seconds later he was feeling very hot. He took off his sweater quickly and looked at her brown eyes and also watched her fascinating lips and put his arm around her waist. For a minute there he thought she will complain, but she didn't, he placed his other hand on her cheek. Max closed her eyes and leaned forward to find his lips and he did the same, their lips met very softly and then it became a deep kiss. This wasn't a wild-showing everything- kinda kiss like Max usually gives when she is in heat but on the contrary this was the best they had ever had, both of them. So sweet and tender, and at he same time sexy and perfect, like they were meant to each other. Max was thinking that it was better than the kiss she had with Logan, and Alec thought it was much better than with any other girl. Max felt something, like she actually enjoyed being with Alec far beyond her heat cycle, and that she wanted to be with him more than friends and she felt funny inside when se finished that thought, like if she was falling for him.  
  
She jumped and pt her legs around his waist, he is an X5 he can handle her weigh and stand still for a long time kissing her, but then she stopped so she could get Alecs shirt off, so he had to move against the wall and the he moved to the couch.  
  
They were getting really cozy, Max not letting the opportunity go y, just like Alec, when suddenly someone shouted at the door:  
  
"Max. Oc , are you in there? Its me Logan!"  
  
That made them stop. They were trying to get off each other, but only thing they got was getting more mixed, they struggled trying to let go and kissing and pulling back, When finally they landed on the floor laughing. Max got up, and Alec put his shirt back on. She opened the door and saw him standing there looking confused "What is going on?" he said  
  
Max looked at him, it hadn't been a long time since they broke up, only 3 weeks, and she didn't feel a thing for him, then she looked at Alec and her heart skipped a beat, she tried not to look so obvious about this and turned away.  
  
"Pillow fight, eh Maxie? Said Alec trying to look amused, although he didn't like his presence.  
  
"Yes" Max said trying to look believable.  
  
"mmmmm, right" he sensed something more "Have you seen Asha?  
  
"The last time I saw her she was flirting with some girl at Crash" Alec said  
  
"What? At some girl? She was just probably talking to her...are you sure? He said stunned  
  
"Think about it , Logan, she is a lesbian" Alec said enjoying Logans face.  
  
" You are so right" intervened Max, " she was asking me about OC yesterday"  
  
"see??" said Alec  
  
"Well I have to go, I have to find her and talk about something important, I have to go, bye" he said to the transgenics  
  
"Why now? Everything was falling apart for him, Max left him and Asha a lesbian? Maybe I should get back with my ex wife or ex fiancée."  
  
Meanwhile at Max's apt an awkward silence dominated the room  
  
OC was on her way the hospital. She preferred to walk rather than taking a cab because it was too expensive. She saw a car slowing down next to her, and she looked inside and saw a familiar face, Ashas.  
  
"Asha! How are you doing? Said Oc surprised  
  
"Great, why are you so red?  
  
"I am allergic to vanilla and I just had some, I am on my way to the hospital for a shot"  
  
" Do you want a ride?"  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
"Not at all!"  
  
"Thanks girl, nice car you have!"  
  
Asha was glad she found her, and joined her to the hospital.  
  
  
  
Need Reviews! Please! Tell me! Any kind. I accept anything, good or bad, just let me know if you read it. 


	4. Talk about weird

Disclaimer: If I owned DA, I wouldn't write these stories in class.  
  
A/N Thanks for all the reviews loved them. These fic is not only for M/A shippers also I had put a little scene for you M/L shippers on a coming chapter so please wait, and also you could be interested on a another story OC/A. About the other chapter I put some lyrics from the song of Britney Spears "boys" , I just wanted to make clear that I don't really like her, but I was listening to that song while I was writing and I thought it was suitable....  
  
  
  
Cindy and Asha got to the hospital, Cindy could sense something strange going on with her, she certainly looked much hotter than usual. Oc was no fool, she noticed her hitting on her. Moreover she noticed also the looks she gave to a honey that passed by.  
  
Suddenly a nurse came, she noticed Cindy and winked at her saying " Lady, Dr is waiting on that room" and she gave her a smile.  
  
"I'm on fire today," Cindy thought, "That heat cycle of Max maybe is contagious" So she stand up and went to the room assigned.  
  
"Do you want me to join you? Asha asked  
  
"Thanks, but I will be alright" Oc said, she thought it will be better to take things slowly, not to show her butt on their first "date", she would probably get that shot on her butt and also she was a little bit embarrassed about that.  
  
She got inside the room, and a male Dr was waiting for her, she was relieved she wouldn't stand another female hitting on her, she was clearly thinking much of herself by now, I mean who wouldn't? Two lovely girls hitting on her in 1 hour? Without counting that girl which she had delivered a package that morning.  
  
After five minutes she got out feeling much better and asked Asha to join her to go to Crash, but before they had to go to her apartment to check on Max.  
  
AT MAX'S APT  
  
Oc and Asha walked in talking and laughing clearly they were having a good time together. Asha had her hand over Oc shoulder and they found a smoking Max seating in the couch.  
  
"Hey boo, how you doin, or should i say what you a doin?  
  
"I give you three options girl, first, I'm taking a bath or maybe im waxing my legs, or no, maybe im smoking" she said sarcastically, she wasn't in a good mood ,clearly  
  
"Ok, stop it, what is going on? And where did you get that?" Oc was clearly surprise, something must have happened  
  
"The woman next door gave it to me" she said while she turned around and looked at them, then she raised her eyebrows at the sight of Asha and turned into a smile when she saw her hand over Ocs shoulders. "Are you feeling better hon?  
  
"Yes thanks for asking," she walked over Max's room to check that no one was there, she couldn't believe that Max had finally calmed her heat and she thought that someone must have helped her  
  
"Don't worry Cindy no ones there, Smoking really calms me down" she could read her mind, but actually that little scene with Alec had calmed her down and the cigarette had also helped.  
  
"If you say so," She didn't believe a word, but she wouldn't make her talk about it in front of Asha so she dropped the subject for now.  
  
"We are headin to Crash, Wanna go?"  
  
"No thanks, I think I better stay," She took another exhale and turned the cigar off. "Im tired I going to sleep".  
  
"Whatever you say girl, bye!" Asha waved at Max and left with Oc.  
  
Max was left alone again and she went back about what she was thinking.....Alec. Something had happened to her, she was trying to figure it out. After Logan left Max and Alec were left alone again, both silent a awkwardness filled the air........  
  
**  
  
I know is too short, but I have to think it more, I need to do it much better, so please review and tell me. Take any kinds of reviews good or bad but please at least review it. 


	5. I used to be confused, now, i dont know

Disclaimer: If I owned DA, I wouldn't write these stories in class.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, loved them. On this chapter there would be a little scene for you M/L shippers. Max is confused about the two of them Logan or Alec? In this chapter I quite turned everything around, it is just that something happened to me and that made me change my previous idea, hope you like it. Whisper don't worry about me, I have been doing this sneaking thing for a long time and I was never caught, and the times I was caught my parents didn't ground me. Mery Key muchas gracias por las fotos y me baje el video ese, paaaa esta hecho una bestia ahi, viste al principio cuando esta con Jen que le hace una sonrisita?? Paaaa  
  
***/////////**************///////////**********/////////////*********** Max started to remember what had happened after Logan left, Alec was standing next to the couch looking at her, was next to the door looking down trying to avoid his eyes. After a long time of silence Alec was about to speak but she came first.  
  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry to put you on that situation, I know we are just friends, and nor you or me feel anything else, no?" Max said seriously, looking throughout the window. She knew she couldn't say that to him if she looked him in his green eyes so she just stared at the window.  
  
Alec was stunned, that was exactly the opposite way he felt about her, he knew he loved her, and he was going to say that a few seconds before, but now what Max had said to him made him drop the idea. "No, of course," he replied lying "You don't have to apologies, none of this is your fault, so don't worry" Alec was good at faking, he gave her his famous smile and grabbed his jacket, although he didn't want to leave he felt it was the right time, so headed towards the door and left.  
  
After staring at the window for so long she let a tear out silently, she needed something, she was going out, she was closing the door when her neighbor passed by smoking, Max felt she needed that so she asked for one to the woman, she gave it to her and lighted it. Max went back inside her apartment and seated in the couch, she could still feel Alec all over her, his hand, his chest, his hair, and that amazing kiss at the beginning. She looked aside and found Alec's sweater, he must have forgotten it, she took it and smelled it, the moment she felt his smell she felt funny inside and tickles all over her body, it had an odd mixture of sexy deodorant with a taste of strawberry, she tried to avoid this, so she concentrated on her smoking letting once again a tear out. On that moment OC and Asha came.  
  
/**/*//*/*/*/*//*/*  
  
After they left, Max went to sleep, at least she tried to, but she couldn't do it, so she got up and made herself some tea, then some popcorn, then she tried another cigarette, which she had to go and buy. After 2 cigarettes, she couldn't take it anymore so she threw out the box, she decently didn't enjoy it. In the end she did what she really wanted to do, got the Ninjas keys and took a ride on it. These rides really calmed her down, somehow she ended up on Alec's house, as soon as she realized this, she left and later she ended up there again. "Damn! What is wrong with me? I am no longer in heat, why do I keep on coming here? She thought, she deep down knew why but she didn't want to admit it, she felt guilty because although she had broken up with Logan a few days ago she felt that she should still love him, but this was fading rapidly because of Alec. So she made up her mind and went to Logan's apartment.  
  
When she got there she found him alone in his computer "Hey"  
  
"Hey yourself" he said  
  
"Did you found Asha?"  
  
"Yes I saw her at Crash with Cindy, I couldn't believe it" he said, he didn't know how to feel about that, disappointed or relieved?  
  
"Yes I saw them too, are you alright with this? She asked,  
  
"Yes, of course" he wasn't sure, but he didn't want Max to know that he cared. "So were you and alec really having a pillow fight?" he asked curiously  
  
"Yes, what else could we have been doing? We got into a fight and ended up with pillows..." Of course she was lying but he didn't want to disappoint Logan.  
  
She saw something over his desk, a little bottle with a name tag tat said "Cure" "What's that? She asked  
  
"Oh! It was a surprise, but know that you saw it.. that is close to be a cure for the virus" He stopped to see her reaction, she opened her eyes widely and raised her eyebrows and then smiled, he continued "I know that we are not longer together, but I think this could solve our problems, I hired a scientist who is working on it and is getting very close, he said it will be ready in about 2 days"  
  
Max couldn't believe it, as soon as Logan told her she wide her eyes and raised her eyebrows, she didn't know how to feel about that and when she saw that Logan was looking at her she forced a smile, she didn't really forced it was half and half. Half forced and half happy. But in the end she couldn't stop not of her reaction but on Alec's reaction and what will happen between the two of them.  
  
"Its great, really, I am shocked, but..great!" Max said "well its really late, I ve better go now...bye"  
  
Logan was satisfied with himself after a long research he had finally found a close cure for the virus, he felt that everything was coming back to normal.  
  
While Logan was good with himself, Max wanted to disappear, she didn't have a clue of what to do, so damn confused, Alec, Logan. Why now? Why did Alec had to give her that treatment that made her interested in him, why did Logan found almost a cure?? Why?  
  
*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
So? Review! Please?! Also, do you remember the chapter of gill girl? When Max was entering at the back and she took off her sweater? Do you know the name of the song that was in the background? Please if you know tell me. And also the title "I used to be confused, now i dont know" i translated from spanish, i took it from a sticker of the back of a car. It is better in spanish. 


	6. A talk a bug and a Jerk

Disclaimer: If I owned DA, I wouldn't write these stories in class.  
  
A/N: School it's a pain in the ass, besides I am preparing for some International Exams (IGSCE, English, history, business, math) I am taking next week and I have to study a lot. Anyway, today my parents left and I am alone in the house with my brother and we are planning to do such a huge party over here..but I needed to this chapter first. Also, I know that Max would never smoke, but I was remembering sth that happened to me at the beginning of this year, I was sad about a boy and a friend that smokes came over and I asked her for one, and believe it or not, when I took it I found that it calmed me down, and made me think of sth else. That was a one time kind of thing. RPGirl17 thank you so much for the name of the song. Espero que les guste y sino diganmelo! review!!! Please?  
  
  
  
"So did you heard the latest news?" said Max entering the living room on the next day.  
  
"Bout me and Asha going out? Yes I heard them, thanks" Oc said proudly. She took a glass of water and took a sip of it.  
  
"No, and by the way, that is cool, the other new thing is that Logan found a cure for the virus" she said naturally.  
  
Oc spit her water in astonishment, "What? Is that for real?"  
  
"It is not 100 % ready, but is getting there" Max wasn't sure how to feel about this, she thought she had to be happy about this, but for some reason she was feeling odd.  
  
"Well boo, aren't you excited? I mean, you have been waiting for this to happen for a long time, haven't you? Or is it someone else?  
  
"No! of course there isn't someone else, and I am excited." she was lying.  
  
"Nothing passes me by, and you know that, I saw your boy at Crash the other night and he wasn't looking to good"  
  
"Who? Logan?, and you know he is not my boy"  
  
"I was talkin bout your other boy, Alec," she said looking at her deeply, trying to figure out her reaction.  
  
"Oh, he is certainly not my boy, and what about him?" she said that trying not look so revealed.  
  
"Girl, what is wrong with you I told you, that he wasn't looking too good, what is going on with the two of you?" Cindy was getting annoyed.  
  
"Nothing is going between us, the usual, we fight , but nothing more, why did you assumed he wasn't looking too good because of me? Maybe he got blown off by a bimbo he tried to hit on! Why do you always relate him with me? We are barely "friends" nothing more" Max said defending herself, of course lying, and overreacting.  
  
"Well, girl you just have made me clear your feelings for him"  
  
"Good!" she said thinking Cindy had gotten her point  
  
"You are so close to fall for him!!, you just can wait to see him and jump on him! Like you did the other day!"  
  
"What! Cindy! Who told you that?" she was surprised  
  
"No one, you just did" she was laughing and stunned with her cleverness, lately she was feeling good with herself, not only beautiful but also intelligent.  
  
"You ...nothing happen though, we stopped as soon as Logan came looking for Asha, then I blow him off"  
  
"Well he did got blown by a bimbo!!" Cindy was on fire, she couldn't stop laughing.  
  
Max couldn't help smiling, she threw a pillow at her, she couldn't get mad at Original Cindy, she was her best friend, and lately she was getting brighter. "Well be better get to work, or Normal will try to fire me"  
  
They left the apartment  
  
MEANWHILE AT ALECS APT  
  
Alec got up, his head was killing him, he look to the other side of his bed and saw that there was someone getting up next to him. At the beginning he thought it was Max, but then he realized that it was someone else.  
  
"Good morning Alex" said the brunette sweetly, and touching his back.  
  
"The name is Alec" but then he remembered he didn't know her name, Linda? Lisa? Lilly? or Isabel? He didn't want to risk himself so he just said, "good morning to you to, beautiful"  
  
"Its Alice, and I better go," she got up, and Alec realized that she was like a bug, nothing like Max, the only thing they had in common was that they had brown hair, and Max's was much better, this girl had big nose, small brown eyes, and crooked teeth along with a terribly bad breath.  
  
"Ok, bye Annie, see you" he wasn't reasoning well, it was too early for it.  
  
"Jerk" she said closing the door.  
  
"I heard that!" he shouted "Its true I am a jerk" The only thing that he didn't want to do was to think about the other night, it was too early to overwhelm himself with Max, so he just went to the bathroom and took a bath.  
  
The only thing he could remember was that he was having sex with this woman and he was imagining Max, and called her name in the middle of it. "I am such a jerk!"  
  
After 45 minutes he was ready to go to work, he grabbed his jacket and mounted on his bike and took off.  
  
*/* Review, need reviews people!!!! How am I doing??? I take anything, good or bad, but at least tell me. 


	7. Getting ready

A/N: Hate english!! I have like 4 international exams in english (History, business, Maths and physics) I am studyng like mad! And it seems like I cant have enough of it that I do this story in english!!! Im having a headache, and I am starting to think in english!! Anyway I need your opinion, Ahhh and the party went great, nothing got broken , my parents didn't find out, and it was fantastic! A lot of unknown people came, It went great.Anyway espero que les guste y Review, por favor!  
  
  
  
Max was entering into Jam Pony wearing a cup in order to hide herself, she was looking down to her feet when she bumped with someone. "Sorry" she muttered and looking into these person eyes to find out it was Alec. He also muttered something back, but he didn't want to stay there for too long so he kept on walking. On the contrary with Max whom stood there for a second recording what just had happen. "Damn! The only person I wanted to hide from, I had to bump it first, there is not even sign of Normal over here" she said almost whispering.  
  
"That is it.... I am going home" Alec thought, "I was hoping to avoid her, but nooooo, with my luck so far!. First I wake up and have a bug next to me, then I ran out of hot water, and last I fell off my bike, this morning wasn't getting any better, but to make it worse I had to bump into Max, that is just...great" "What I need right now is a good beer, and a movie" he thought, "Normal I m going home" he said aloud to him. "I'm not feeling good"  
  
"Ok Golden boy, you take a rest and come back tomorrow..And you missy, you are late again" he addressed to Max  
  
"Get a life!" she answered.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes, get a life" she said slowly modulating every word.  
  
"That's it, you just gave me a reason to fire you" Normal said happily  
  
"Nooooooo, wait Normal, she is, well you know.pms.." Said Oc interrupting and whispering to him  
  
"Ohhh, ok" he left  
  
"Girl, you better be careful or otherwise you will get your ass fired!" Oc told her.  
  
"Thanks, is just I had to take it out of my system.but I can take care of myself"  
  
"I know you do, so hows thing with.your 2 boys? Is there going to be a threesome over there?" she tried to make her smile a bit, and she got it.  
  
Max smiled at the idea, she certainly wouldn't mind doing a threesome with Alec and Logan, and when she thought of that she felt rather ticklish. "None of them are my boys, with Alec everything is bad, he just left home, he doesn't want to see me, not even in a picture. And Logan..everything is.. good, I don't know... I don't want to think about none of them, let's go".  
  
They were on their way, when her biper went on, "Logan, go girl, I ll catch up with you later"  
  
She took Normal s phone and called Logan  
  
"You paged?"  
  
"Yes, I think I am nearly there, I need you to come"  
  
"Now?" she was getting nervous, she couldn't believe that he founded a cure so quickly.  
  
"No, tonight, now I have to go, around 8:30?" Logan said  
  
"Sure" and hanged up.  
  
The rest of the afternoon ended so quickly that Max couldn't believe it was already 7:30, she had to get herself prepared to meet Logan. But something in her mind was bothering her, something that had been in her mind for a long time now, Alec. What is he doing now? Maybe he is with a girl or something, Maybe he is thinking about me? Don't be an idiot, Max! If he thinks about you is because he is angry with you, nothing more! All this kind of questions came to her mind, but she couldn't think now, she had to take a bath and dressed.  
  
Max was shaving her legs, when Oc came, "Hey Boo, where are you going?"  
  
"Logan's" Max said without looking at her  
  
"Gee, don't sound so excited, whats bothering you? Alec?" she asked concerned  
  
"Yes," she finally admitted it. "I cant stop thinking about him.."  
  
"Go and see him, he is at home"  
  
"I don't know, I have to meet Logan"  
  
"Go afterwards"  
  
"Maybe, no I will."  
  
"Good"  
  
I know it's to short, but I had to do something, I need to clear my head. And I stoped because of my headache. Please tell me what you think, should I go on? Just review! gracias 


	8. The cure

A/N: The summer is here and only 15 days for school to finish!!! At last! Three months of vacations! My only problem is just that I just put on a bikini and well, i am little overwieght (The winter) , not very presentable to go to the beach, but I am taking some gym lessons and hopefully I ll loose some for January. Anyway i would like to know what you think about my story so pleaseeeeeee!!!! Review it!! Thanks to everyone who has, specially Whisper, you are such a great person.  
  
Max knocked the door, while she was waiting for Logan to open she looked at her cloths again. She wasn't convinced, a red top leaving a bit of stomach out with a dark blue low cut jean, " I shouldn't have dressed this much, why did I let Oc pick my outfit? She thought, but it was too late to back up, Logan had just opened the door.  
  
"Hey" Max said  
  
"Hey yourself" he was reaching her hand  
  
"Wait, what are you doing? Shouldn't I get a shot or something?" she said holding back.  
  
"No I took it, it made my imune system, well.imune to the virus" Logan was approaching her to kiss her while he said that.  
  
"I don't mean, to be mean, but I would like to take this slowly, after all we have the rest of our lifes.don't we?" Max said moving aside, he didn't want to kiss him, she wasn't sure about this, she needed some time.  
  
"Ok, but Max it sounds to me that you are not happy abou this.I thought you would be more excited, after all is the cure."  
  
"I am excited, what do I have to do? Scream of joy? Jump in one foot?" she said sarcasticly "What am I doing? why am I treating him like this?" she thought. Meanwhile she actually started to jump on one foot.  
  
"Max dont do this"  
  
"Do what?" she continued jumping  
  
"This, jumping and treating me like this, i am not Alec" he said kinda angry  
  
"Well Logan is just the way i am, if you dont like it, i know where the exit is, and why did you have to name Alec? What on earth did you mean by that?" that made her explote, she turned around to leave  
  
"Dont!, please stay" he grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
After this they both stood there for a second waiting something to happend, but nothing did, the cure worked.  
  
"Is just that you are trying to push me away, and treating me like you treat Alec, thats all, this is supposed to be special for the both of us!" he was a bit sad and confused with the situation  
  
"Well, sorry is just that I got angry when you mention him..this is special..lets start again." she really wanted to work things out and give it a chance.  
  
"Ok, lets have some dinner, I know a chinease restaurant, lets go"  
  
"No, can we stay here?, I am not hungry"  
  
"Alright, I am not hungry either, lets get some wine, i managed to get my hands on this the ohter day" He showed a very expensive red pre pulse wine  
  
After a few drinks they were getting closer, Logan had his hand over her leg, and their shoulders where touching each other, all of the sudden he takes her face in his hands in order to kiss her, for a second there everything was going great , their lips were about to kiss, when she pulled back.  
  
"Im sorry I have to go, I cant stay." she took her thing and left as quickly as she could, without kissing goodbye. She didnt want to hurry things up, she needed to leave, Maz felt that it wasnt the right place to be right now  
  
Logan just stood there motionless, he didn't know what went wrong, they had a few drinks talk for a long time, this was ment to happen.  
  
Half an hour later, Max was standing in Alecs door , after thinking what she should do, she knocked the door and waited someone to answer it, after knocking and knocking, she dedcided to leave when the door opened. For her surpirse it wasnt Alec who opened the door, it was a girl wearing only a short t-shirt.  
  
*/*/ Need reviews! Jus click that little botton, at least say sth, you know you want to... Gracias, 


End file.
